(1) Field of Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus with improved display characteristics and a method of driving the display apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In general, a three-dimensional image display apparatus alternately displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image on a display panel thereof to display a three-dimensional image. However, a cross-talk phenomenon occurs when the image displayed on the display panel is changed from the left-eye image to the right-eye image or vice versa, and an image display quality is thereby deteriorated.
In addition, brightness on the display panel may vary depending on characteristics of the display panel and a backlight unit, which is typically included in the three-dimensional image display apparatus.